Behind the Stage - Hinter der Maske ~Angel Complex 2005 - 2013 DOKU~
Behind the Stage - Hinter der Maske ~Angel Complex 2005 - 2013 DOKU~, ist eine Dokumentation über Angel Complex. Erste Aufnahmen wurden bereits 2003 und 2004 aufgenommen als Yugi Honda Temperature Gründete und eine neue Gruppe wollte, diese Dokumentation sollte eigentlich 10 Jahre gehen, doch die Members entschieden sich dafür die Doku 2013 enden zu lassen. Es gibt 22 Episoden. Jede Episode geht 1 Stunde und 30 Minuten. Folgen Episode 1 2003 - 2005 START In dieser Episode wird Yugi Honda zu sehen sein, auch seine Pläne um Angel Complex. Er trifft eine Wahrsagerin die ihm Vorhersagt mit Angel Complex Geld zu machen. Er sieht die 5 Mädchen beim The Next Casting und will sie. Episode 2 2005 - 2007 Beginning In dieser Episode wird das Training von Sayaka, Kumiko und Nozomi gezeigt, auch erst Mals die Reaktionen der 3 als sie Erfahren das Sayuri beitritt, sowie auch die viele Streits der Mädchen. Episode 3 2007 - 2009 FAMOUS Diese Episode wird nach Kumiko´s und Nozomi´s Ausstieg anfangen, Angel Complex wird begleitet zu ihrem Höhen Flug. Auch das Ende bei der HmG steht im Fokus. Episode 4 2010 - 2012 NEW Hauptthema wird der Wechsel zur TDG, sowie der neue Start und das Verlassen von Erina, Sayaka und Naomi. Episode 5 2012 - 2013 Angel Es geht um das letzte Jahr. Episode 6 Generation 1 Der Fokus liegt auf der 1ten Generation. Von Anfang an, wie sie mit den anderen Generationen auskommen und ihr Ende. (Gerüchte zu folgen wird über eine Schwangerschaft gesprochen, jedoch nicht von Sayuri) Episode 7 Generation 2 Der Fokus liegt auf Erina und Sayuri. Die beiden werden vorm Debut begleitet, ihr erstes treffen mit den neuen Members, Gesangsunterricht, auch wird vieles über die Freundschaft der beiden gezeigt. Man wird auch die Schwangerschaft von Tai zu sehen bekommen. Episode 8 Generation 3 Man wird Naomi´s Audition Teilnahme sehen. Ihr erstes Treffen mit den Members, ihren Absturz und auch ihre Wünsche. Naomi´s Folge wird mit ihrem Plötzlichen Ausstieg enden. Episode 9 Generation 4 (The NEW WAY) Diese Folge wird das neu Erfinden von Angel Complex behandeln und auch die 3 Mädchen zeigen und wie sie versuchen in Angel Complex zu kommen, auch deren eigenen Aufstieg und Midori Moon. Man wird Sky´s Schwangerschaft und die Tage nach seiner Geburt sehen. Episode 10 Generation 5 Diese Folge wird nur 1 Stunde gehen. Es wird die Audition, das Kennenlernen und auch einige Auftritte gezeigt. Episode 11 Generation 6 Neben Audition, werden die 3 auch als Tachi Jr.s gezeigt und als Trainees. Ihren Einzug ins Dorm und ihr beginn. Episode 12 Generation 7 Wir sehen die Audition, das Ende der Audition, auch soll es Einblicke in die Zeit des Unglückes geben, auch ist viel Kennenlernen und Training dabei. Episode 13 Generation 8 Den Anfang bildet Haruka und ihre Teilnahme and 2011~DREAMS COME TRUE~, wie sie Krank wird und Aussteigt, aber in der TDG bleibt, da Kanna Niigaki sie mag, dann zur 2011~My Chance, My Angel~ und Kana Natsumi. Die anderen 4 werden bei der gemeinsamen Audition gezeigt und ihr Einstieg, ihr Training und ihre Zeit. Episode 14 Generation 9 Die Audition von dieser Generation wird gezeigt, sowie deren Eintritt. Episode 15 From Zero to Hero Es ist ein kleines Zeigen von ihren Aufstieg. Episode 16 Behind Audition Es geht nur um die Audition´s der Gruppe. Episode 17 Million Angel Dreams Jede Millionen Single wird näher gezeigt, vom begin der Aufnahme des Songs, des Videos, der Fotos zur Bekannt gabe, Veröffentlichung und die Millionen. Episode 18 Outside Soul Die Gruppe wird bei ihrem Outside Aktivitäten begleitet. Ihre ersten Schritte, die Single Events und später auch ihren Aufstieg. Episode 19 25.Oktober.2011 In dieser Episode, wird jedes der Members gezeigt, einige nur in kleinen Texten und Fotos gezeigt wie Former Members und die 8te und 9te Generation, von den anderen Members gibt es größten Teils Aufnahmen. Es wird von Erdbeben angefangen, bis zum Aufnahme des Songs. Episode 20 Graduations Hier hinter allen Graduations, wie es dem Produzent bekannt gegeben wurde, den Members, die Gefühle jedes, das Training zu den Konzerten und auch ihre letzten Singles. Episode 21 Family Eine Episode die nur 1 Stunde geht, es werden die Familien Aufnahmen gezeigt. Episode 22 Where are their now? In dieser Episode werden die Members gezeigt und was nun aus ihnen geworden ist. Diese Folge wird 3 Stunden gehen. Members Info *Die Members entschieden sich im Januar.2013 dazu die Dokumentation zu beenden. Nachdem sie so einiges Erlebten, neben der Entführung von Tai, der Scheidung von Juli und auch dem Unglück, sowie dem Autounfall wollten sie erst Mal mehr Ruhe vor den Kameras. *Das Staffteam, das Angel Complex, meist seit 6 Jahre begleitet hat, wird nun in das Staffteam von Angel Complex wechseln.